Betrayed
by Lilly Whitlock-Salvatore
Summary: He lied, what was she going to do with her life...


She stood there the snow falling softly around her catching in her hair and on her dress as it tumbled out of the sky and made its journey down to the ground. The snow lay on the ground like a thick white blanket but it was marred by her footfalls as she had ran to her place in the woods creating an imperfection in the faultless white snow. Logs lay haphazardly around her almost creating a wide circle around her, a clearing in the thick forest around her, she needed the space she couldn't bare to face another sympathetic face. A shiver racked its way down her spine as the cold bit at her, her feet were bear as she had left her shoes at the church when she had ran out, also running away from the life she knew. 'It had been so perfect' was the thought that kept stirring inside her head.

She drew in a breath holding it in before letting it out with a heaving sob that hunched her body as a loan tear fell from her eye and fell joining the snow on its journey down to the ground. Her sobs filled the surrounding space with noise, her arms wrapped around herself clutching to the lace of her dress in a death grip her knuckles starting to turn white, tears ran down her face in streams leaving snail trails as they fell into the white snow below. The dress she wore flowed down to the floor like a waterfall around her, brushing over the top of the snow, the train of the dress blending in with the snow making it twinkle in the dark light. Her chocolate curls had fallen out of the restricting restraints of pins and now hung around her face gathering the falling snow as her body continued to shake with sobs.

Her once perfect face was now stained with black streaks as her mascara had leaked into the falling tears, her lips were still the blood red colour they had been painted this morning when things had been leading up to one of the best days of her life, if she had known then what was going to happen she would have left without another word. Goosebumps had risen over her pale skin the winter chill capturing her, her mind was racing as she imagined bronze hair wild and unruly and emerald eyes she closed her eyes shaking her head violently trying to remove the images from her head as they caused another pain to stab through her heart. She fell to her knees and keeled over. Her hands now clawed at her chest willing the pain and heart break to leave her body, she marked her skin with angry marks but she was beyond caring what she looked like as she carried on marking her skin.

He kept flashing before her eyes, mocking her. A feral scream ripped through her lips as anger now overtook her, gone was the pain and heartbreak, the tears stopped. She wouldn't let this control her life she would mend the hole that he had caused in her heart. She rose back onto her feet her legs shaking from the cold that had consumed her, she brought her hand down from her chest and just stared at the ring. Her face softened up as she remembered the joy and elation that had filled her when he had presented the ring to her, was it just a lie then?

Her finger stroked over the stone adoringly, before roughly pulling it off her finger, she couldn't bare to look at something that brought back such painful memories. She brought the ring to her lips softly kissing it, kissing good bye to her life. It was time to start a fresh, and it all started when she got rid of the ring. She kissed it once again closing her eyes and relishing in the moment before throwing it into the snow in front of her, it glinted in the moonlight that was now glowing over the forest. It would be best here, somewhere it could never be found, she wouldn't give him it back because that would mean having to see him and second it would give him the satisfaction he was probably seeking and she wouldn't let him have that.

She turned her back on the ring and walked away from it, also walking away from everything she knew. She wouldn't go back to that life, not after he had destroyed it. She wouldn't go back and beg for him back because that would be what he wanted. No, she was going to show him that she could and would be able to live without him.

**A/N: **Please review it would be a massive help, and can you tell me if you would want this to become a full story? And would you like the story to be before or after this one shot? Also if you review with '_message me' _I will message you with where I would like this story to go if I carry it on..Thank you.

Have a lovely Christmas!


End file.
